


College Nightmares

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2003 turtles. Co written with ghouliasally on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Nightmares

Juliet was walking towards the college that she now would be going to. She had gotten in because her sister was April O'Neil and she knew one of the professors. She began to breath silently and walked inside the double doors to the college. April told Juliet to meet professor donnie at the office and he would show her around. She quickly spotted him. She slowly walked over to him. “ Are you Professor Don?” She asked. 

Donnie looked up and smiled at her nodding.  
"Yes I am. Please follow me and I'll show you around campus Miss O'Neil," he said to her.  
Sonya just got out of her limo. She was now attending college after she graduated high school at a young age because of her father's connections. She was filthy stinkin rich. She was currently 15 and she had to look for Professor Raph for him to show her around. She saw him and went over to him.  
"Are you Professor Raph?" she asked him.

Juliet followed and saw a lot of things that reminded her of her homeland Ireland. She looked up to Professor Don. He was a mutant turtle and he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
“ Thanks for the tour. April, my sister said that I could trust people here. I’m happy that you have showed me so much kindness.” She told him.  
Professor raph was playing basketball with Professor Mikey. He soon saw the student he was supposed to show around . He walked over whipping the sweat from his face. He soon walked over to where she was. “ Are you Miss Sonya?” He asked. 

Sonya looked and smiled at him nodding.  
"Yes I am. You must me Professor Raph it's nice to meet you."  
Donnie smiled and nodded to her.  
"Of course. We want to treat our students with respect and kindness all the time," he told her.

Juliet smiled.  
“ Thanks and did April tell you my first name?”  
Raph held out his hand and then smirked. He motioned for her to come and he began the tour.  
“ This is your dorm, you’ll have a roommate. I hear she is April O’neil’s sister.” He continued on.  
He soon had finished the tour about an hour later. “ Do ya have any questions?” He asked her. 

His thick Brooklyn accent was so sexy she couldn't help but blush. She whom her head no.  
"Uh no Professor Raph thanks for showing me around."  
Donnie nodded to her.  
"Yes it's Juliet what a lovely name." 

Raph nodded and headed back to teach a gym class. He soon was met by Professor Leo.  
“ So, is it true? Is April’s sister Juliet here?” He asked Leo.  
Juliet nodded. She blushed, which was rare for her.  
“ Yes, it is and thank you. I think I’m gonna like going here.” She smiled. 

Sonya was getting ready to go to her science class where they were going to make potions. She sat at her desk and waited for the professor to show up. She was early.  
Donnie smiled at her.  
"Please enjoy yourself and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me," he said to her.

 

Leo nodded and went on his way.  
Raph continued to head towards his gym class.  
Juliet nodded. She looked down at her schedule and she saw she was late to her first class.  
“ Um? Professor Don? Where is the science room 114B?” She asked him. 

Sonya still waited  
"It's in the Carnegie Hall take the front door and it's the first classroom to your right," he explained to her.

Raph was almost done with his gym class. He forgot he was the fill in teacher for science today. He quickly got changed into uniform and went to the room were Sonya and the other classmates were.  
Juliet nodded. She thank him and followed his directions. She soon reached the classroom. She quietly walked in and sat down.  
Raph soon noticed this and motioned her and Sonya to come up front.  
“ Well, students. We have two new students today. Will you two ladies introduce yourselves.” He told them.  
Juliet was reluctant to do so. 

Sonya smiled and nodded to everyone. She started to become shy and she blushed.  
"H-hi I'm Sonya Esperson. It's nice to meet everyone. I know I look young because I'm younger than any of you. I'm 15 and I got here well let's just say that's a secret."  
Donnie was filling out paperwork in his office.

Raph nodded to Sonya to tell her thank you and to tell her she was done. He soon looked at Juliet, waiting for her to respond.  
“ I’m Juliet O’Neil. I come from Ireland and no leprechauns don’t exist. Sorry, I’m asked that a lot. I’m 20 and I think that”s it thanks.” She quickly sat down. Raph began the lesson. He soon nodded to the students that it was time to make a experiment. 

Sonya nodded and together with Juliet they were making a potion but little did they know that with whatever ingredients the hell they used they just made a love potion.  
Donnie stopped in to check on his brother and the class.

Raph saw his brother and motioned for him to check on some of the students.  
Juliet saw the potion turn pink and then clear. “ Um, Sonya. I think we did something wrong,it’s not supposed to do that.” She whispered to Sonya.

Sonya nodded.  
"Yeah it's not," she said.  
That's when Donnie and Raph came over. They they thought it looked good to drink so each of them took a sip and finished it as they now felt strange and couldn't stop staring at the two girls.

Juliet started to worry the look Donnie was giving her wasn’t him at all.  
Raph soon was staring at Sonya dreamily. 

"Uh Professor Raph are you alright?" Sonya asked him scared.  
Donnie looked at Juliet with love in his eyes for her.

“ I am now, babe.” Raph answered her. He grabbed her arm and tried to get her to walk with him.  
Juliet saw this and soon was freaking out, not sure what to do since she never experiment this before.

Sonya was struggling and her eyes widened.  
"B-babe? Professor Raph please let me go!" she hollered at him.  
Donnie picked up Juliet bridal style in his arms and went out of the classroom with her.

Raph soon was picking her up in his arms. He left the classroom and went to the parking lot putting her on his bike. “ Wanna ride? It’ll be fun, baby.” He said.  
Juliet was struggling in his arms. “ Professor Don? What’s going on with you?” She asked. 

Sonya tried to get off of the bike.  
"No I don't! I wanna go back to class! Take me back now!" she demanded.  
Donnie looked at her as he went into his private sound proof office.  
"I've never been better sweetie," he cooed to her. 

Raph soon got on the bike making her hold his waist and he made the bike come to a rowr. He was off heading to his apartment.  
Juliet soon knew she would have to use her super speed and she knew the danger of being found out. She quickly vibrated out his arms and ran faster than a normal human being and mutant. 

Sonya got scared.  
"Please Professor Raph stop! Where're you taking me?" she asked as she started to cry.  
Donnie couldn't catch up with her. He growled. He would get her soon enough.

Raph didn’t listen, he kept going until he reached his apartment building. “ We’re here babe. C’mon, let’s go inside.” He smirked.  
Juliet soon was running in circles she was back at Donnie’s office. She knew now she was in danger. She decided to call for Don to trick him into a trap. “ Oh?! Professor Don?! I’m over here?!” She said hoping he heard. 

Sonya got off of his bike and she made a run for it.  
Donnie heard her and he followed her.

Raph caught up to her and grabbed her by her waist. He picked her up taking her into his apartment. He soon locked the door and placed her on his couch. He soon was kissing her. He took in her smell.  
Juliet saw him following her and ran until she pulled a cord and a net was on him in an instant.  
“ Don’t pull that again , professor Don. Next time you want to play bad boy lover, try another chick without powers. “ She whispered in his ear. 

Sonya took out her beacon and pressed it and pretty soon guys in black suits stormed through his apartment and took Sonya away from him.  
Donnie growled at her.

Raph growled lowly and ran after her.  
Juliet soon was running as his growling reminded her off her enemy she once fought as Diamond.

Sonya was taken back to her mansion and she was brought to her dad. Her dad had the whole mansion on lockdown to watch for any creep that dared to hurt and rape his daughter. Sonya was in her room sleeping.  
Donnie quickly managed to get out of the net and went after her.

Raph was almost there until he was cornered by one of the guards. He looked at him and ignored him. He quickly went up the building finding Sonya’s room easily. He opened the window with force and went inside.  
Juliet tripped over a crack in the floor. She soon couldn’t get up because she was hurt in her leg.

Sonya was still sleeping.  
Donnie caught up to her and pushed a pressure point in her neck knocking her out. He carried her to his car and drove to his apartment.

Raph was now standing over her breathing on her. He soon was locking her doors and windows. He went back to her and kissed her.  
Juliet was awakened by Donnie’s car hitting a bump in the road.  
“ What happened? Stupid villains always wants my powers. Don’t they know I can’t give them up.’ She mumbled. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she struggled biting his bottom lip hard and getting him off of her.  
"Stop! What are you doing Professor Raph!?" she asked as she was about to scream.  
Donnie looked at her.  
"I don't want your powers sweetie I just want you. I'm not a villain either," he cooed to her.

Raph soon was trying to pinch a nerve in her neck to make her pass out.  
Juliet quickly jumped out of her sleepy state and yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sonya dodged him as she was about to press her beacon again.  
Donnie made it to his apartment and brought her inside locking the doors and windows and brought her to his bedroom.

Raph knocked the beacon out of her hand. He soon pinched the right nerve and took her to his apartment once again.  
Juliet tried to get free.

Sonya woke up and she screamed for the world to hear her.  
Donnie tied her hands and feet to the bedposts.

Raph kissed her , shutting her up.  
Juliet struggled to break free.

Sonya bit his bottom lip again hard and pulled away from him. She started to cry tears slipping down her cheeks.  
"Please stop! Why're you doing this?" she sobbed.  
Donnie smashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

Raph looked at her. “ Because I’m showing my love, babe.” He answered.  
Juliet at first struggled, then almost melted into the kiss. she then pulled herself back and kicked his stomach.

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"But Professor Raph this is wrong! I'm still a teenager!" she sobbed.  
Donnie growled as he started nipping sucking licking and kissing her neck leaving hickies.

Raph smirked even wider. He continued to kiss her. he soon began to moan her name.  
“~ Sonya. Ahhh.”  
Juliet soon winced in pain and then moaned quietly.  
“ Professor Don? Why are you doing this?” 

Sonya gave in and kissed him back.  
"Because I'm in love with you sweetie," he cooed to her.

Raph soon was licking and sucking her neck.  
“ C’mon , Sonya ya know ya like this.” He huskily said.  
Juliet blushed and then kissed and bit his bottom lip.

Sonya shook her head at him still crying.  
"No I don't please stop! Leave me alone and take me back to my dad!" she yelled struggling in his arms.  
Donnie churred and opened his mouth for her.

Raph shook his head no. He soon tried ripping off her shirt and kissing her stomach.  
“ Sonya, you're so hot and cute.” He cooed.  
Juliet stuck her tongue inside and grinded against his downstairs.

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed looking away from him.  
"I-I am not Raph!" she yelled saying his first name without professor in front of his name. She moaned.  
Donnie churred as he French kissed her rolling his tongue over hers.

Raph soon was pleased she called him by his first name.  
“ C’mon darlin’, ya know ya want this.” he cooed once more.  
Juliet soon was moaning louder and louder. She grinded harder. 

"B-but I don't want you to rape me please! I'm not ready to have sex yet! You can do anything else just please no sex yet!" she begged him blushing and sobbing at the same time.  
Donnie chirped as he tongue battled with hers.

Raph nodded understanding.  
“ Then I will pleasure you other ways.” he cooed. He then sucked her earlobe.  
Juliet lost. She now was in the mood and pushed herself against him grinding harder.

Sonya started to moan.  
"Ahh Raph!" she pleaded cutely.  
Donnie smirked as he came out on top and then trailed his lips down her jaw and chin and then sucked licked and kissed and nipped her neck leaving love bites. 

Raph soon nipped her earlobe biting hard.  
Juliet moaned louder. “ ~Ahhh! Donnie!” She moaned.

Sonya moaned loudly and whimpered in pain.  
"Ow Raph now so hard it hurts!" she whined.  
Donnie then took her clothes off as he swirled his tongue over her nipple and pinched and tweaked the other pert bud making both of them harden.

Raph bite less hard and massaged her arms.  
Juliet moaned and her eyes widened in shock.

Sonya moaned again.  
Donnie then switched.

Raph then went to her neck nipping it.  
“ I think your the prettiest girl I’ve ever met.” he huskily whispered in her ear.  
Juliet was now nipping and kissing his arms.

Sonya blushed as she heard that.  
"R-really?"  
Donnie chirped as he kissed her stomach and slid his finger inside her pumping it and out of her.

Raph nodded yes as he continued to nip and kiss her neck.  
Juliet soon felt pain and then pleasure. She was getting cold chills up her back.  
“ Donnie, I think I love you.” She cooed.

Sonya whimpered and moaned in pleasure.  
Donnie smiled at her as he went deeper stroking her g spot with his finger.

Raph smirked hearing the pleasure moans , which meant he was pleasuring her.  
Juliet soon arched her back and she whimpered in pleasure and pain.

Sonya waited for what he was going to do next.  
Donnie then slid his finger out of her as he replaced it with his tongue licking her inner walls stroking inner thighs.

Raph started to kiss her stomach gently looking at her for approval.  
Juliet moaned louder.  
“ Donnie, please.” She begged.

Sonya was getting disappointed and bored.  
"Raph you totally forgot about my boobs!" she whimpered blushing.  
Donnie shoved his tongue further into her licking her g spot swirling his tongue around it.

Raph smirked and went to her boobs sucking and licking.  
“ How’s that, babe?” he asked in between licks.  
Juliet arched her back further. She wanted him now and she was getting ready to cum.

Sonya arched her back moaning and nodding.  
Donnie took out his tongue and took off his clothes as he entered into her thrusting slowly breaking through her wall.

Raph smirked and moaned himself.  
“ Good, babe. You're the hottest thing on this planet.” he cooed.  
Juliet moaned and begged for legs to be untied.  
“ Please Donnie. I won’t run away. I promise.” She begged. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"I-I'm hot?" she asked him muttering nervously.  
Donnie nodded untying her ankles as he slammed into her at a faster rate grunting.

Raph smirked.  
“ yes, you are , babe.” he cooed into her stomach.  
Juliet wrapped her legs around his waist for support.

Sonya blushed beet red as she moaned.  
Donnie pounded rougher and deeper into her hitting her g spot.

Raph looked to ask if she was ready.  
“ Do ya want me now? babe.” he asked.  
Juliet moaned louder and kissed him hard.

Sonya shook her head no.  
"No Raph but I know what you can do. You can finger me rub my clit and put your tongue inside me," she muttered blushing nervously.  
Donnie gripped her hips tightly leaving bruises as he bucked into her moaning.

Raph nodded. He took off her skirt.  
he began to take off his clothes and then he fingered her going deep into her.  
Juliet moaned louder, moaning his name.  
“ ~Donnie! Donatello! AHHHH!” She moaned.

Sonya gripped his sheets as she elicited another moan.  
Donnie came inside her as he pulled out of her collapsing next to her panting.

Raph then replaced his finger with his tongue. He swirled it up and out soon hitting her g spot.  
Juliet painted next to him.

Sonya whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph that's it!"  
Donnie wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him nuzzling her neck churring happily.

Raph soon swirled faster.  
Juliet soon was almost asleep.

Sonya yawned and was getting tired as she fell asleep.  
Donnie smiled as he soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning,..  
Juliet awoke almost forgetting what had happened the night before. She opened her eyes getting up and shrieking when she noticed she was in professor Don’s bed.  
Raph awoke happily and nudged Sonya awake. “ It’s time for my day at work and your school day baby.” he said. He got up and got ready for his day at work.

Sonya freaked out and she got dressed and quietly left his apartment while he took his shower. She didn't want to be with him. He was a creep and she was disgusted by him. She was transferring colleges to get as far away from him as he can.  
Donnie opened his eyes waking up stroking her cheek nuzzling her.  
"Don't you remember what we did last night sweetie?" he cooed to her.

Raph shrugged and went to take his shower. He turned on the water.  
Juliet looked at him remembering what had happened that previous night.  
“ Yes. I do. Professor don, won’t you get in trouble for that?”

Sonya left and went back to her mansion and told her dad.  
"Now if we keep this relationship a secret sweetie," he cooed smiling at her. 

Raph soon was done with his shower, he called in sick to work and went after Sonya.  
Juliet nodded. “ Y-yes, but I love you Donnie.” She blushed.

Sonya was taking a shower in her bathroom.  
"I love you too Juliet," he confessed to her tenderly.

Raph soon arrived at her place and found her room entering inside quietly.  
“ Sonya, C’mon babe.” he whispered yelled to her. He found her in the shower. he waited outside.  
Juliet kissed Donnie before getting ready for college. 

Sonya was soon done with her shower and put a towel around her body and went out into her bedroom and saw Raph. She was about to scream.  
Donnie got dressed and got ready for work.

Raph cover her mouth with a kiss. He soon was holding her in his arms.  
“ Why’d ya run away?” he asked and huskily said.  
Juliet waited in Donnie’s car for him. 

"Because you're a creep. This is wrong and disgusting and stop stalking me! Leave me alone and let me go!" she yelled struggling in his arms.  
Donnie was soon ready and got in his car as they drove off.

Raph growled lowly. He loved her and she wouldn’t love him back.  
“ Listen, babe, You're mine and no way are you getting away from me!” He yelled back at her.  
Juliet watched out the window until they reached the college.

Sonya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She shook her head no slapping him really hard across his cheek.  
"No I am not yours and I never will me! I don't love you back! Let me go!" she shouted.  
Donnie parked his car as he went to his office and got ready for the day. 

Raph growled and picked her up forcing her to go with him to an abandon factory.  
Juliet walked over to her locker and then her dorm it was a break between classes.

"Where're you taking me? Put me down and go away! I'm transferring colleges!" Sonya shouted at him.  
Donnie was getting ready for his science class.

“ No can do, babe.” Raph shouted back. he finally reached the abandon factory. he tied her hands and feet to a post and kissed her.  
Juliet went to her science class with Donnie.

Sonya bit his bottom lip hard drawing blood as she growled at him.  
"So just because I don't love you back and I don't want anything to do with you you're gonna force me to be with you?" she spat at him angrily glaring at him.  
Donnie got his class ready.  
"Ok class today we will make new experiments."

Raph glared at her and kissed her harder nodded his head yes.  
“ Yeah, pretty much, babe.” he answered.  
Juliet blushed threw the whole class. She noticed that Sonya was missing.  
She raised her hand. “ Professor Don? Where's Sonya?” She asked.

Sonya didn't kiss him back as she started to break down into tears.  
"The last time I saw her she was with Raph," he told her.

Raph soon was nipping and kissing her neck leaving love bites.  
Juliet’s face and eyes turned into a worried expression.  
“ Are you sure?” She asked.

Sonya sobbed as she tried not let out a moan.  
"Yes I'm sure," Donnie said nodding to her.

Raph soon now was taking off her towel. He licked and kissed her bud and massaged the other one making it hard.  
Juliet soon bolted out of the class room searching for her new friend hoping she wasn’t in danger. 

But Juliet didn't have to as pretty soon guys in black suits stormed the factory and surrounded Raph.  
"Put your hands in the air creep! You're under arrest for molestation, kidnapping and attempted rape of the tycoon's daughter," one of the guards said.  
Donnie shrugged and continued with his class.

Raph growled to warn them and used his battle cry.  
“ She’s mine. I’ve claimed her.” he shouted even though he was lying because they never had sex.  
Juliet couldn’t find Sonya and went to wait for Donnie in his office. She would tease him into helping her find Sonya.

The guards knew all kinds of martial arts and were masters at them as they soon put Raph down on the ground and handcuffed him.  
"I am not yours and I never will be you creep!" Sonya yelled at him angrily.  
Donnie was soon done with his class as he went back to his office.

Raph soon used his mutant strength and knocked them off him. He brought out his sais. He used his sais to pin one of the head guards to a wall.  
“ Leave us now with your men or suffer the consequences of your actions.” he warned them.  
Juliet was sitting like a movie star on his desk trying to make him help her.  
“ You're gonna help me find Sonya or I’ll punish you Donnie.” She warned.

The guards ignored him as they pinned him down again as they put titanium handcuffs on his hands so now he couldn't break free.  
Sonya just watched it all and she was still tied to the post and naked as some of the guards untied her and covered her with a blanket taking her away.  
"Uh ok sure. I was gonna help you anyway geez sweetie," Donnie said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Raph looked back at Sonya angrily yet sadly. He blew her a kiss and winked at her.  
“ I’ll find ya , babe. Don’t worry.” he mouthed threw the window.  
Juliet soon jumped off the desk and kissed Donnie.

Sonya looked at him and shudders with repulse and revolt as she glared at him walking away.  
"I don't want you to find me you creep!" she shouted at him.  
She soon was on a plane going to Japan to a college there she always wanted to go to. She went to her dorm room which she had to herself.  
The guards took Raph to a high ranked prison facility.  
Donnie's eyes widened and he kissed her roughly back.

Raph banged on the prison walls yelling loudly.  
“ Let me outta here.” he shouted.  
Juliet moane and then pulled away from Donnie.  
“ That’s good to hear. Now let’s go.” She ordered him.

"No your execution is tomorrow and you're not going anywhere you freak! Creeps like you disgust me kidnapping, molesting and trying to rape a 15 year old girl!? You're sick!" a guard said walking past his jail cell.  
Donnie nodded as he left with Juliet.

Raph punched the door getting out , distracting the guard and knocking all the guards out with knock out gas from the guard's belt.  
Juliet soon learned that Sonya was in a college in Japan. She went to tell Donnie.

Sonya was in her dorm unpacking everything. Her dorm room was special as the walls were made out of titanium and it was password activated to get in through the window or the door and only she knew the password. There was no way Raph could get to her now.  
Donnie waited and looked at Juliet seeing her coming back.

 

Raph tried to break in but couldn’t. He decided to disguise himself and ask to see Sonya.  
He wore a trenchcoat and fedora hat.  
Juliet looked at him.  
“ She’s in japan Donnie.” Juliet told him sadly.

Sonya wondered who it was. She opened the door and she was about to scream.  
"It's ok Juliet why don't we live there too?" he asked her.

Raph smirked and grabbed her hand.  
“ I’m home, babe.” He said.  
Juliet eyes sparkled when he said that.  
“ You mean it? I would love to, Donnie.”

Sonya was struggling.  
"You creepy stalker! How'd you get out of jail and you followed me all the way here? You're sick! Let me go now and get out! This is a girls only dorm!" she shouted at him.  
Donnie smiled and nodded to her.  
"Yes I mean it darling," he cooed to her.

Raph smirked more.  
“ I knock out all the cops and followed your scent.” He smirked some more.  
Juliet jumped for joy and kissed Donnie. 

Sonya struggled and wrenched her arm out of his hand.  
"Leave me alone please! I'm begging you! Go away and never come back! I hate you!" she said sinking down to the floor and she started crying.  
Donnie hugged her tightly to him and kissed her passionately back.

Raph smirked and walked closer to her.  
“ Never will I leave you alone.” He told her.  
Juliet soon broke the kiss and got them two tickets to Japan.

"Why? Why won't you leave me alone?!" Sonya asked angrily looking up at him.  
Donnie and Juliet went on a plane to Japan. 

Raph smirked even wider.  
“ Because I love you.” He cooed to her.  
Juliet watched as the plane landed in Japan.

"Well I don't love you besides I have a fiancé who I love very much. I'm getting married to him anyway. I'm not going to be with you," Sonya explained to him.  
Donnie landed in Japan with Juliet as they went to the college. 

Raph soon was grabbing her wrist and pinning her to a wall.  
Juliet followed Donnie.

Sonya started to sob.  
"Please don't forcing someone to be with you and rape is not love! Stop!" she sobbed crying and begging.  
They went to the college and Juliet went to her dorm in the female section.

Raph kept going and kissed Sonya.  
Juliet got some rest.

Sonya didn't kiss him back.  
Donnie went and unpacked her stuff. It was a special dorm room for the both of them as they could live together because Japan welcomed age difference couples.

Raph bit her neck leaving love bites.  
Juliet was still asleep. 

Sonya started to moan.  
"Please Raph stop I beg of you!" then she sighed and started to cry again.  
"Fine Raph do what you want to me. I'll be with you if it'll make you happy. But know this you can have my body but you will never have my heart," she muttered.  
Donnie laid down next to her and fell asleep.

Raph nodded and smirked.  
“ I love ya , baby.” He cooed to her. He soon was kissing her chest.  
Juliet kissed Donnie in her sleep.

Sonya's knees were turning to jelly as she moaned holding his head closer to her naked chest.  
"Ahh Raph!" she whimpered.  
Donnie chirped in his sleep kissing her back.

Raph went lower kissing her stomach.  
Juliet awoke and moaned.

Sonya moaned some more.  
Donnie deepened the kiss smirking in it stroking her cheeks waking up.

Raph then saw that her legs were turning to jelly and took this moment to take her. He lined himself with her downstairs and inserted himself. He slowly rammed into her.  
Juliet moaned and then fluttered her eyes open. She smiled and licked his bottom lip.

Sonya changed her mind as she got his dick out of her before he could break through her wall. She was running to her front door trying to get out of there.  
Donnie opened his mouth.

Raph was annoyed and angered by this. He grabbed her waist and began to turn her around. When he got her facing towards him, he grinded himself against her. He soon was moaning her name.  
Juliet slipped her tongue inside battling for dominance. She lost and let Donnie inside to take over.

Sonya was trying to wrench free as she was about to scream for help.  
Donnie shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring the known territory.

Raph then pushed her against a wall and rammed into her faster than before breaking through her wall. He moaned her name louder.  
Juliet was now becoming putty in his hands. She soon was moaning his name.

Sonya screamed in pain and tears leaked down her cheeks as her body did not get used to or adjusted to Raph's size yet. She slapped him really hard across his cheek glaring at him.  
"I hate you Raph!" she yelled at him.  
Donnie took his tongue out of her mouth as he trailed it down her jaw and chin towards her neck making hickies.

Raph didn’t hurt at all from the slap as he rammed faster.  
“ I know ya do, babe. But I think you're hot and sexy.” He huskily said to her.  
Juliet then arched her back and whimpered.  
“ Please Donnie, that’s it, my love.” She moaned in pleasure.

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed as she continued to glare at him wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"You better not get me pregnant! You're not even wearing a condom!" she moaned.  
Donnie smirked as he sucked nipped and bit her neck collarbone and shoulders leaving purple bruises.

Raph smirked and went faster and harder. He wanted her to moan his name.  
“ Who do you belong to?” He huskily asked her.  
Juliet moaned and whimpered wrapping her hands around his neck. 

Sonya froze and her jaw dropped at that. She got pissed off in seething rage at him now.  
"Excuse me? I do not belong to anyone! I am a person not a sex toy or an object!" she vehemently said to him growling.  
Donnie then took off her shirt as he started to knead and bite her nipple making it hard while tweaking the other one.

Raph's face turned into a frown and he became angry. He then hit her g spot and picked up the pace. “ Shout my name babe.” He told her.  
Juliet was now enjoying this her downstairs started to wetten. 

Sonya shook her head refusing to moan his name but she did moan though.  
Donnie then switched while he grinded up against her.

Raph hit her g spot harder. He wanted her to say his name, so he knew that she was his.  
Juliet moaned arching her back further. She matched his movements. 

Sonya couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ahh Raph!" she moaned.  
Donnie kissed down her stomach as he took off her bottoms and fingered her hard going in and out of her.

Raph was almost satisfied and he bent down and kissed her.  
“ Scream my name babe.” He cooed to her.  
Juliet moaned and then put her hands on his shoulders to support his finger and weight. 

"RAPH!!!" Sonya screamed his name louder.  
Donnie pushed his finger deeper into her getting her sweet spot.

Raph smirked and was pleased. He then began to cum and let go of his seed inside of her.  
Juliet then pumped her downstairs against his finger matching his speed.  
“ Ahhhh!!! Donnie!!” She screamed in pleasure. 

Sonya whimpered and panted.  
Donnie then took out his finger as he spread her legs open wider rubbing her clit with his thumb and pushed his tongue inside of her licking and lapping at her inner walls churring.

Raph took himself out of her panting and letting her go from the wall. He soon carried her to her bed, laying her down.  
Juliet practically moaned louder and screamed his name in pleasure.

Sonya started to weep pulling away from him as she hurt as hell down there.  
Donnie shoved his tongue deeper into her licking her sweet spot.

Raph soon fell asleep.  
Juliet was soon matching his motions more. 

Sonya snapped and couldn't take it anymore. She went to her balcony and got on top of the railing about to jump.  
Donnie took his tongue out of her and pulled down his pants with his erection now showing. He slammed into her slowly.

Raph awoke to see Sonya gone he went out onto the balcony and saw her about to jump. He went up and grabbed her before she could do it.  
Juliet soon was kissing Donnie hard and rough.

Sonya was struggling in his arms.  
"Let me go Raph! Just let me die!" she spat at him sobbing.  
Donnie kissed her with more intensity as he pounded into her reaching her sweet spot hitting it multiple times.

Raph gripped around her tighter and brought her back into her room locking the doors and windows.  
“ No, Sonya! People would miss you! What about your friend Juliet? I heard she’s been worried sick about ya and is in Japan searching for ya!” He calmly scolded her.  
Juliet wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Sonya shook her head.  
"She's not even my friend I barely know her! I just met her yesterday! I can't take all the stress and pressure anymore plus you stalking me and you just raped me you asshole!" she screamed at him.  
Donnie humped at a faster pace into her grunting.

Raph sighed and sadly let her go. Sadness was showing in his eyes.  
“ I love you no matter what. Please believe me when I say Juliet considers you a friend.” He said before leaving.  
Juliet was now moaning at the top of her lungs his name.

Sonya growled and went after him pulling him back into her room locking the door shut behind her.  
"Hey this is not about her at the moment! This is about me and you! You have the gall to just get up and leave when you followed me all the way here just to rape me? How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are!? You treat me like I'm some sexy object and not as a person. You say you love me but you're going about it all the wrong way since yesterday! You don't even love me it's just the potion making you think that you do! Raping someone and treating them like a sex slave is not gonna make someone love you let alone stalking them!" she shouted at him.  
Donnie rammed into her gripping her hips roughly leaving bruises bucking into her.

Raph hung his head the love potion wearing off. He took her gently and kissed her gently.  
“ I do love you and the potion is now wearing off, babe.” He said almost tearing up afraid he’d lose her, but now clamming up so he wouldn’t look weak.  
Juliet was now panting. She was becoming tired and weak.

"How can you even tell it's wearing off? No you don't love me. You're just some creepy pedophile that's all," she spat at him looking away from him.  
"Do you realize what you've done? I'm soiled now! You ruined me!" she said bawling her eyes out.  
"I can't get married now to my fiancé. He'll kill me for this!" she said hiccuping.  
Donnie came inside her pulling out of her collapsing next to her panting.

Raph’s eyes turn from lust filled to his normal state. He hung his head and turned his head away. Fear and tears filled his eyes. “ I’m sorry.” He mumble softly and then loud enough for her to hear.  
Juliet was panting as well. She then ran to the bathroom and vomited. She returned and went to sleep. 

Sonya sighed and looked at him. She was still naked and she crawled into bed and fell asleep too tired to deal with any of this right now.  
Donnie laid next to her going back to sleep.

Raph soon went out on the rooftop and stayed there to think about what he did.  
Juliet soon awoke because she was having stomach cramps. She cried in discomfort.

Sonya was still asleep.  
Donnie woke up.  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Raph soon was climbing down from the rooftop because the sun was rising and he couldn’t be seen.  
Juliet looked at him.  
“ I’m pregnant, Donnie.” She told him.

Sonya got up and went into her bathroom to take a shower.  
Donnie smiled at her hugging her tightly.  
"That's great honey!" he said the love potion wore off yesterday.

Raph finally reached her bedroom and put on his trenchcoat and fedora hat. He walked out of the room and down the street knowing he wasn’t wanted were he just was.  
Juliet smiled and then cried again because of the cramps.

Sonya was soon done with her shower. She noticed Raph was gone. She went to go search for him.  
"Raph come back!" she called out to him.  
Donnie massaged and gently rubbed her stomach.  
"I'll get you some tums honey," he said to her.

Raph heard her and turned around looking back at her window.  
Juliet sighed in comfort. 

Sonya ran up to him hugging him tightly to her.  
"Don't go please," she whimpered looking up at him.  
Donnie kept on massaging her stomach.

Raph hugged back even more tighter but gently.  
Juliet hugged Donnie. 

Sonya released him walking away.  
Donnie hugged her back.

Raph followed her, now more happy than when he left.  
Juliet cuddled down into Donnie’s lap. 

Sonya went back to her dorm room.  
Donnie started churring stroking her thighs.

Raph was now in Sonya’s dorm room. He cleared his throat.  
“ Sonya, I’m doing this for two reasons , because I love ya and because it’s the honorable thing to do. Will you marry me?” He said holding out a ring.  
Juliet was now falling asleep. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she gasped. All she could do was nod her head yes smiling at him.  
Donnie fell back asleep next to her spooning with her.

Raph smiled and put the ring on her finger.  
Juliet awoke the next morning and got up to go and cook breakfast. 

Sonya smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.  
"Raph I'm sorry but I still don't love you," she said sadly.  
Donnie was on the couch watching tv.

Raph frowned but held her close anyways.  
Juliet came back with two plates full of pancakes. 

Sonya sighed.  
"Look Raph it's gonna take time and who knows? Maybe in the future I might," she said to him.  
Donnie started eating them.  
"These are delicious my love," he said to her.

Raph smiled a little and took her wedding dress shopping.  
Juliet smiled and smirked.  
“ You think so , Donnie, eh?” She asked. 

Sonya went to a shop and she found a shell cut long white silk skirt with a silver ruffled tank top as her wedding outfit.  
Donnie smirked back at her.  
"You know it honey."

Raph smiled to see Sonya enjoying herself shopping.  
“ R ya havin’ fun?” He asked her.  
Juliet smiled and sat down beginning to eat.

Sonya smiled and nodded to him.  
"To be honest this is the most fun I've had in a long time. My dad doesn't let me do things like this which is what made me become suicidal. I couldn't live the way he wanted me to. It was driving me crazy," she moaned.  
Donnie continued eating his pancakes.

Raph smirked and nodded.  
“ Oh? Really.” He smiled saying this.  
Juliet finished her pancakes.

Sonya nodded to him.  
"Now I'm finally free," she muttered looking away from him.  
Donnie finished his too as he got up and went to take a shower.

Raph then paid for the clothes she chose and they went to the next store.  
Juliet sat waiting for him.

"Pick out your tux Raph and you must wear gloves with it. I think gloves would make your hands look hot!" Sonya moaned daydreaming about seeing Raph in a tux blushing. She then snapped out of it and coughed walking away.  
Donnie then finished his shower and dried himself off getting dressed.

Raph nodded picking out a red bowtie ,black tux and a red dress shirt. He also picked out some red gloves.  
Juliet got up and went to get dressed. 

Sonya was off in space again nosebleeding fantasizing about Raph again. She shook her head. What was wrong with her? She didn't like Raph.  
Donnie waited for her this time.

Raph paid for his clothes and took Sonya to a jewelry store to pick out a necklace and earrings, plus the wedding rings.  
Juliet finished going into the living room. 

Sonya picked out diamond encrusted wedding rings, a necklace, a bracelet but no earrings because her ears weren't even pierced. She hated earrings.  
Donnie went over to her and kissed her lips softly.

Raph paid for those and took her to find a justice of the peace.  
Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonya went back with him to her dorm.  
Donnie deepened the kiss.

 

Raph found the justice of the peace and held the ceremony.  
Juliet got a call from Raph telling them to meet him and Sonya at the town hall.  
Juliet grabbed Donnie and headed towards the town hall. 

Sonya got dressed and wore her stuff she got that day. She couldn’t wait for the foreplay later.  
Donnie went with Juliet and headed to the town hall.

Raph got ready and put on his tux and clothes.  
Juliet reached the town hall. 

Sonya started to walk down the aisle with a veil on the back of her head with a tiara on her head.  
Donnie watched with Juliet.

Raph looked at his bride and smiled. He was happy to be marrying such a pretty bride.  
Juliet cried happy tears to see her friend marry Raphael. 

Sonya soon looked at Raph and smiled at him. The female minister said to Raph.  
“Do you take Sonya to be your lawful wedded wife?”  
Donnie watched still.

Raph looked at Sonya.  
“ I do.” 

“Do you Sonya take Raph to be your lawful wedded husband?”  
“Yeah.”  
Raph put the ring on her finger and Sonya put the ring on his gloved finger.  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Raph kissed Sonya gently.  
Juliet happily cheered for them.

Sonya decided to deepen the kiss.  
Donnie clapped happy for his brother and his new sister in law.

Raph picked Sonya up bridal style.  
He brought her to their honeymoon suite.  
Juliet rode home with Donnie.

Sonya giggled as she nuzzled Raph on his neck while he set her down on their bed.  
Donnie went back to their dorm room. 

Raph churred and laid down next to her.  
Juliet followed him. 

Sonya stroked his cheek looking deeply into his eyes when suddenly Leo busted down the door.  
Donnie was making them dinner.

Raph growled lowly and held him.  
“ Run, Sonya, Run!!!! Leo what are you doing?” He asked him angry.  
Juliet sat down and watched sailor moon.

Sonya nodded as she ran out of the room and down the hall.  
Donnie was making hamburgers.

Raph stopped Leo in his tracks.  
Leo’s eyes narrowed he growled with anguish.  
“ She’s mine , Raph!!!” He yelled at him.  
Juliet ate quietly.

Sonya kept on running but no one was chasing her.  
Donnie was done making the burgers.  
“Dinner’s ready sweetie,” he called to her.

Raph punched Leo across the face. Leo growled and punched Raph in the stomach.  
Raph winced in pain, but soon regained himself.  
“ Listen Leo I don’t wanna fight ya. And she’s not yours she’s mine.” He yelled calmly back at Leo.  
Leo again started a fist fight.  
Juliet lived in the apartment down from Sonya and Raph , she heard fighting and told Donnie. 

Sonya rushed back into the room and stopped them.  
“Please stop fighting you two!” she shouted.  
Donnie sat down and started eating.

Raph looked at her worried. Leo smirked weirdly.  
“ Are ya crazy Sonya?! He could tear ya apart!!” Raph shouted.  
Juliet looked at Donnie with a worried glance.  
“ Your brother, Raph is fighting with some other guy, Donnie.” Juliet said with worry in her tone. 

“I know he won’t hurt me Raph and Leo why’re you smirking like that?” Sonya asked creeped out backing away from him going behind Raph.  
“It’s fine Juliet just leave them be. They gotta work it out amongst themselves,” he told her.

Raph looked at her worried , stunned and angry. Leo walked over to her grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Raph. Leo then knocked out Raph with gas. Leo soon was pinning her against a wall.  
Juliet heard strange noises and ran out the door into Sonya’s and Raph’s honeymoon suite.

Sonya got scared and frightened of Leo shaking.  
“What do you want with me Professor Leo? Raph!!! I’m married to him Professor Leo,” she said sobbing.  
Donnie went and grabbed Juliet as he carried her back to their room.  
“Stay away and don’t interfere ok sweetie? She’ll be ok I promise,” he cooed to her.

Raph soon awoke , but was still a little fuzzy with his vision. Leo grinded against Sonya.  
“ I want you Sonya.” He smiled creepily ( Kinda like the joker.) He then kissed her roughly.  
Juliet tried to get out their hotel room, but all the doors and windows were locked. 

Sonya struggled in his arms and bit his bottom lip hard causing him to let go of her.  
“I don’t want you Leo I want Raph and though it pains me to say it I love Raph!” she said for the first time ever.  
Donnie sat back down and went back to eating. 

Raph awoke and knocked Leo out and ran with Sonya.  
Leo was in hot pursuit.  
Juliet panicked. 

Sonya tripped and fell because of her long skirt.  
Donnie looked at her smiling.  
"It's ok sweetheart it's just for your own good that's all."

Raph picked her up.  
Leo was gaining on them.  
Juliet looked at Donnie worried.

Sonya was in Raph's arms.  
Donnie held her close to him.  
"It's ok she'll be fine baby," he cooed to her.

Raph held Sonya close as he ran as fast as he could.  
Leo now was right next to Raph. He smirked and cut him off at the next corner.  
“ Give her to me brother! She’s mine!” He laughed evilly.  
Juliet cuddled closer to him. 

Sonya was in shock.  
"I am not yours Leo or Raph's! I'm not an object I'm a person! Stop talking about me like that!" she shouted at Leo.  
Donnie kissed the top of her head rubbing her back up and down.

Raph punched Leo and now was in a fight with his brother.  
“ Run, Sonya, RUN!!!” He shouted to her.  
Juliet fell asleep in his arms. 

Sonya shook her head at him.  
"No I am not running! If he wants me too then he's gonna have to share me with you!" She shouted at them both.  
Donnie picked her up and set her down on the bed.

Raph face turned from afraid to shocked.  
Leo smirked like he had won.  
Juliet slept until morning.

"Raph I love you though ok? He will never have my heart but you do," she said smiling at him.  
Donnie laid down next to her falling asleep.

Raph nodded.  
Leo grabbed Sonya and kissed her.  
Juliet awoke and got up made pancakes.

Sonya pulled away from his lips still afraid of him.  
"No Leo your turn is tomorrow. Right now it's Raph's and mine's wedding night. Why're you smirking evilly anyway? Are you on the love potion too?" she asked figuring it out.  
Donnie got up too watching tv.

Raph smirked at Leo.  
“ Now ya heard what th’ lady said, move out and come back tomorrow.” Raph told Leo.  
Leo shook his head yes to her question, he also pecked her cheek before he left.  
“ Until tomorrow, my sweet flower.” He said before leaving.  
Juliet was done cooking and brought Donnie a plate.

Sonya looked up at Raph and blushed.  
Donnie began eating sitting down. 

Raph looked at her and smiled.  
“ See I’m not so bad lookin’ now am I,babe?” He teased.  
Juliet sat and ate next to him.

"No you're sexy and hot!" Sonya said blushing even more red.  
Donnie continued to eat.

Raph helped Sonya back to the hotel suite.  
“ Thanks, baby.” He said to her smirking.  
Juliet kissed Donnie on the cheek. 

Sonya blushed and nodded.  
"No prob sweetie," she cooed to him as she pushed him to her bed and got on top of him straddling his pelvis. She attacked his neck with sucks licks and kisses leaving hickies.  
Donnie chirped smiling at her. 

Raph moaned softly.  
“ That feels good baby.” He moaned.  
Juliet hugged Donnie.

She trailed kisses up and down his jaw and chin and then down his collarbone and shoulders stroking his plastron. He still had his tops on but they were unbuttoned as well as his gloves were on and pants and shoes still.  
Donnie hugged her back nuzzling her head.

Raph moaned and then kissed the top of her head.  
Juliet soon was on top of him and curling up on his stomach. 

Sonya then smashed her lips to his kissing him passionately and straddling his pelvis still bouncing up and down on it.  
Donnie churred as he spooned with her on the bed.

Raph growled lowly and flipped her over changing positions.  
Juliet hugged the happy humanoid turtle she called her love looking into his eyes.

Sonya looked up at him smiling and blushing waiting for what he was gonna do to her. She'd let him be in charge.  
"Didn't like me on top huh sexy?" she cooed to him.  
Donnie embraced her tightly back nuzzling his beak into her hair.

Raph soon turned her over to her back side. He soon was smacking her butt with one gloved hand and groping the other with his other gloved hand.  
“ You’ve got it , babe.” he winked at her.  
Juliet giggled. 

Sonya winced in pain and pleasure and moaned.  
“Ah Raph please,’ she pleaded.  
Donnie started to churr.

Raph smirked and slapped with his other , switching positions of his gloved hands.  
Juliet soon began a tickle fight. 

“Ah Raph you’re so hot!” Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
Donnie started to laugh for he was very ticklish.

Raph then massaged her butt and kissed her lips.  
Juliet kissed Donnie’s neck and massaged his shoulders. 

Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
Donnie started to churr.

Raph kissed harder and squeezed her butt with more force.  
Juliet then grinded against Donnie while kissing him. 

Sonya kissed him back moaning and wincing in pain.  
Donnie churred and groaned.

Raph soon looked up at her smirking and started to take off her top.  
Juliet soon flipped positions and was on the bottom. 

Sonya nodded at him to continue.  
Donnie started to nip and nibble on her ear.

Raph took off her top and kissed and sucked her chest.  
Juliet let out a small moan. 

Sonya nodded and moaned.  
Donnie kissed and sucked on her ear.

Raph kissed her and moaned.  
Juliet moaned. 

Sonya deepened the kiss.  
Donnie traveled lower sucking, licking, nipping, nibbling, biting and kissing her neck and shoulders.

Raph smirked.  
Juliet moaned and whimpered.

Sonya roughly kissed him biting his lower lip demanding entrance.  
Donnie kissed her lips intensely.

Raph let her in, tongue battling her.  
Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Sonya shoved her tongue into his mouth rolling it over his sucking on his tongue.  
Donnie deepened the kiss.

Raph was still fighting her.  
Juliet moaned.

Sonya was tongue battling with him.  
Donnie roughly kissed her. 

Raph churred while kissing her.  
Juliet let out a small moan.

Sonya came out on top grinning.  
Donnie French kissed her.

Raph soon was rubbing her thighs and kissing harder.  
Juliet rubbed his thighs moaning.

Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
Donnie churred tongue battling with her. 

Raph then was kissing her neck and sucking it, leaving hickies.  
Juliet then moaned louder.  
“ Ahhh! Donnie!!”

Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
Donnie smirked coming out on top as he planted kisses and licks and sucked on her neck making love bites.

Raph then moved down to her chest and took off her top. He began to lick her chest.  
Juliet moaned and pinched his butt.

Sonya whimpered moaning.  
Donnie chirped as he took off her clothes and put a nipple in his mouth sucking on it while pinching and tweaking the other one.

Raph switched to the other part of her chest and licked and kissed it. He then rubbed her thighs again.  
Juliet moaned and whimpered.

Sonya arched her back moaning.  
Donnie then switched.

Raph soon went lower kissing her stomach and grunting.  
Juliet then arched her back and whimpered. 

Sonya elicited another moan.  
Donnie fingered her inserting a finger inside her pumping it in and out of her.

Raph fingered her and pumped in and out.  
“ Your so hot and smexy.” He huskily said to her.  
Juliet wrapped her legs around Donnie’s waist.

Sonya blushed and whimpered.  
“M-me? I-I am n-not!” she stuttered nervously.  
Donnie went in deeper massaging her sweet spot with it.

Raph smirked and replaced his finger with his tongue swirling it in her sweet spot.  
Juliet moaned and grasped his shoulders with her hands. 

Sonya moaned even louder,  
Donnie took out his finger and slid his tongue inside lapping at her inner lining while he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

Raph went deeper and hit her g spot.  
Juliet arched her back more and bent kissing his forehead.

Sonya groaned in pleasure.  
Donnie shoved his tongue in deeper licking around her sweet spot.

Raph was now pumping his tongue in and out.  
Juliet started to moan his name.

Sonya made another moan.  
Donnie took out his tongue taking all of his clothes off as he slipped his dick from his plates as he slowly inserted it inside her thrusting slowly at first.

Raph then took out his tongue and replaced it with his member. He pumped in and out pleasuring her.  
Juliet grabbed his shoulders harder, digging into them. She then moaned out his name. 

Sonya arched her back gripping the sheets moaning.  
Donnie felt her walls clench tightly around him grunting as he went into her deeper increasing his pace.

Raph grunted and growled lowly , pumping harder. He soon closed his eyes and focused on his pace and hardness.  
Juliet’s eyes widened and then closed in pleasure.

Sonya put her legs over his shoulders scratching his arms drawing blood whimpering.  
Donnie put her legs over his shoulders roughly thrusting into her faster. 

Raph grunted and growled lowly , going into her deeper.  
Juliet moaned and whimpered. 

Sonya gripped his carapace digging into it groaning.  
Donnie rammed into her at a faster pace.

Raph growled lower and grunted.  
Juliet soon was moaning.

Sonya was reaching her climax as she came around him panting.  
Donnie thrusted into her g spot three times until he came inside her pulling out breathing heavily.

Raph finally was finish he released his seed inside of her.  
Juliet was panting.

Pretty soon Leo came into the room as he looked at Sonya.  
Donnie wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him.

Raph frowned as Leo came in knowing he had to share his wife.  
Leo smirked and took Sonya into another room and locked the door , so Raph couldn’t get in.  
Juliet cuddled closer to him.

Sonya sighed as she just got done having sex with Raph and she was sore down there. She tried pushing Leo away.  
"Leo please stop. Not right now I'm hurting," she said sadly.  
Donnie put his beak into her neck smelling her scent nuzzling her skin.

Raph now was angry and tried busting down the door.  
Leo smirked and took in her scent.  
Juliet sighed happily.

Sonya whimpered.  
"Leo please stop," she moaned.  
Donnie churred nuzzling her cheek.

Leo was not listening to her because of the love potion clouding his mind.  
“ I can’t my dear, I’ve already started. I can’t stop now.” He said to her.  
Juliet fell asleep.

Sonya started to cry. I just asked her waiting on a reply.  
"What do you mean you started? You didn't do anything yet!" she sobbed.  
Donnie drifted off to sleep too.

Leo smirked and licked her neck.  
“ I did now.” He cooed to her.  
Juliet was fast alseep dreaming about her boyfriend.

Sonya moaned softly as more tears fell down her cheeks.  
Donnie dreamt about his fantastic Juliet.

Leo now was kissing Sonya passionately.  
Juliet was moaning in her sleep.

Sonya gave in and kissed him back as she stopped crying.  
Donnie growled in his sleep.

Leo smirked while kissing her.  
“ I knew you would love it.” He said.  
Juliet smiled while sleeping.

Sonya slapped him really hard across his cheek growling at him.  
"No I don't love it I just don't wanna fight you anymore!" she said panting.  
Donnie snuggled into her more.

Raph was now getting mad and busted down the door.  
Leo growled and continued.  
Juliet snuggled closer to him nuzzling him in her sleep.

Sonya looked up and sighed.  
"Raph baby it's ok. Just let him do what he wants to me ok? Just know Raph that I love you and I don't love him ok?"  
Donnie churred in his sleep practically purring.

Raph soon left with a frown on his face.  
Leo kept kissing her and now was at her neck.  
Juliet soon awoke on top of Donnie.

Sonya moaned.  
Donnie kept sleeping.

Leo worked his way down to her chest.  
Juliet got an idea. She was gonna wake Donnie up. She started to kiss him.

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie soon woke up smirking at her.

Leo switch sides of his lips and hand on her chest.  
Juliet kept kissing him with more force.

Sonya moaned holding his head close to her chest.  
Donnie kissed her with more intensity and passion.

Leo smirked and sucked harder, then with his hand he pinched and tweaked it.  
Juliet was now grinding Donnie’s hips.

Sonya rubbed his scalp as she groaned in pleasure.  
Donnie churred.

Leo then moved down to her stomach licking and kissing it.  
Juliet kissed and grinded harder.

Sonya gripped the sheets whimpering.  
Donnie growled and kissed her back.

Leo then sucked and leaving hickies.  
Juliet then flipped and changed positions.

Sonya moaned.  
Donnie was on top now as he smirked.  
"Round two heh baby?" he purred to her nuzzling her chest affectionately.

Leo was slowly kissing her stomach now and inserting his finger into her.  
Juliet nodded and grinned biting her bottom lip.

Sonya hummed.  
Donnie then started planting kisses licks and sucks on her stomach and nipples.

Leo pumped in and out faster with his finger going deeper.  
Juliet moaned and grinded his member against her downstairs.

Sonya arched her back moaning.  
Donnie growled against her skin as his dick rubbed against her pussy.

Leo then replaced his finger with his tongue hitting her sweet spot.  
Juliet grinded harder and faster while kissing Donnie back. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie kissed her back as he slipped his dick inside her ramming into her g spot.

Leo soon was replacing his tongue with his member.  
Juliet arched her back, matching his rhythm.

Sonya whimpered.  
Donnie hit her pearl multiple times grunting.

Leo went deeper and harder.  
Juliet put her hands on Donnie’s shoulders and digging her nails into them, moaning.

Sonya moaned wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her.

Leo smirked and was almost to his finish but not yet. He went in harder and faster.  
Juliet was about to cum.

Sonya gripped the sheets grunting.  
Donnie came inside her thrusting into her a little before he slipped out of her exhausted.

Leo now was releasing his seed into her.  
“ I’ll love you no matter what, my beautiful flower.” He cooed to her lying down beside her.  
Juliet was now panting.

Sonya looked at him.  
"But you don't love me that's just the love potion talking!" she protested.  
Donnie stroked her shoulders. 

The love potion was wearing off. Leo hung his head in shame.  
“ But I do love you Sonya.” He replied to her.  
Leo then fell asleep holding Sonya in his arms.  
Juliet cuddled next to him. 

Sonya got up and went after Raph still naked.  
"Raph wait! Don't you love me? I'm your wife!" she yelled heartbroken at him as she started to cry.  
Donnie massaged her neck and back.

Raph stopped and ran to Sonya.  
“ I do love ya , I just couldn’t stand seein’ Leo with his hands all over ya.” Raph replied.  
Juliet sighed in happiness.

"I love you Raph but Leo will never leave me alone so please share me with him ok?" she said sadly to him.  
Donnie gave the back of her neck kisses.

Raph nodded , even though he didn’t like the idea.  
“ Ok, if that’s what ya want.” he cooed to her.  
Juliet nuzzled him.

Sonya nodded.  
"It is," she said looking away from him.  
Donnie smirked against her skin.

Raph hugged her nodding.  
Juliet giggled being truly happy.

Sonya hugged him back nuzzling him.  
Donnie hugged her from behind and nuzzled the back of her neck.  
The End


End file.
